


Under The Books Lies a New Story, A Story For You and Me...

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Alexander Hamilton is like 15 and Thomas Jefferson is like 17, Anorexic Alexander Hamilton, Anorexic Charater, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Female Alexander Hamilton, Female Jeremy Heere, Genderswap Alexander Hamilton, Genderswap Jeremy Heere, HELP MEEEEEE, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am 15, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Small Alexander Hamilton, Small Character, Small Jeremy Heere, Tags Are Hard, Tags will follows the basic tags for the fandoms., Tall James Madison, Tall Rich Goranski, Tall character, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, genderswap character, i have school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Alexis Hamilton, a young and poor orphan, enters America, how will she learn to live?This takes place in New Jersey. Thomas is a nice PERSON OKAy!!!!!! Sorry.





	1. Her Story In The Open Book

Growing up, Alexis Hamilton only had her mother. Her father left before her birth. But her mother's time was ending. And to the little auburn, blue-eyed, six year old, waking up in your mother's limp arms on her birthday was sad. Then two months into living with a cousin to find him hanging from a tree to a hurricane killing everyone but you a month later. Now, America. Let's hope Alexis can find peace in the wake of a storm... After nine years of the worst part...


	2. The Day's Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queef on Chapter 1  
> Can you do C and 3? I think Itll send the fic in a good direction.  
> C could just be GWash by moping into Alexis in the street, because Alexis is wandering around, trying to stay warm because the more you move the more warm you are.

Alexis walked down the street, snow feel as she rudded her arms in temps to keep warm. ONly wearing an oversize short sleeve shirt and work out shorts. Her torn shoes felt as if she were barefoot.  
"JAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alexis turned her head to see a girl, maybe four inches taller, in full-on winter cloths chasing who shed believe to be 'Jake', who was taller. He was the same as the girl.  
"Jeremy!" Ah, so that was her name. Just as she tried to turn to the couple, she bumped into another person.  
"Oh, so-" He cut himself off as he turned to look at the young girl. "Did you runway?"  
"NO sir. I don't have a family." Just as she said that his eyes widened and he took his big fur coat off. "I'm Washington. Goerge Washington." He gave her a smile.  
"Hamilton. Alexis Hamilton."  
"You can come to stay with me at my house."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for voting.


End file.
